Another Life, Another Time
by Starfish Coffee
Summary: Memories come flooding back to Draco and Hermione during a field trip to France... memories of a past life...


****

Another Life, Another Time

__

Disclaimer: This story is based on settings, situations, and characters owned by the great JK Rowling. Everything you do not recognize belongs to me. Yes, that's right, ME! Although I doubt I can sue you.

AN: I would **love **for Draco and Hermione to get together, but since that is a very unlikely possibility in the Harry Potter series, I have written this fic wherein they will fall madly in love. This is set in France, although I have never been to that country, so feel free to make any corrections whatsoever.

You might find the prologue a bit boring, as no Harry Potter character makes an appearance, but it has a lot to do with the story, so please bear with me. Also, this part is loosely based on "The Fairest Rose" by Marianne Willman.

****

:Prologue:

He was getting married today.

The bride was Lady Catherine de Saint-Exupery, a direct descendant of Merlin, and as pureblooded as they came.

Anastasia bit her lip as she stood in the crowd waiting for the wedding procession. Her sister Angelique squeezed her shoulder gently.

"You did not 'ave to come," said Angelique.

__

She has a point. I'm only adding to my heartache. "Non, I must see zis." She had to see what the bride looked like, had to witness with her own two eyes the ceremony that would shatter all her hopes and dreams.

Her sister was quite for a while, and then murmured softly, "'E could not 'elp it, Anastasia. It is 'is duty to marry. I am sure zat 'e still feels sumzing for you, in spite of what he told you ze ozer day."

__

Then how come he did not marry me? Anastasia wanted to scream, but she kept her mouth shut, already knowing the answer. Blood. He couldn't wed her because she wasn't pure, because her father was a Muggle and her mother a half-witch. "My line cannot afford to be tainted," he had said coldly.

She blinked back the tears that were starting to form in her brown eyes. Why had he been so cruel? How could Dominique, her gentle Dominique, have said such hurtful things?

__

Tainted. He had used that very word.

The song of golden-throated bugles snapped Anastasia out of her dismal thoughts. The crowd around her began to cheer wildly, and she felt her knees weaken. Angelique slid an arm around her sister's shoulders to support her.

"We should go back to ze 'ouse," she said worriedly, but Anastasia shook her head.

First came the outriders, with their festive banners, then the King and Queen of the wizarding kingdom Dauphine Orleans, Dominique's parents, riding in an open carriage with the Earl and Countess de Saint-Exupery. Then he was there, Dominique himself, on a prancing white stallion with a golden bridle. A cloak of red velvet hung from his shoulders, and his tunic was woven with golden cloth. The sparkling coronet upon his blonde hair was centered with a sapphire no bluer than his eyes.

Anastasia's heart broke. He looked so splendid, so handsome, so out of her reach.

Then she noticed the woman that rode beside him. She was gowned in white satin bedecked with pearls and diamonds, and on her head was a magnificent tiara attached to a short, but still dazzling, bridal veil. Her skin was as white as milk, her hair as red as fire, and her eyes like emeralds. She was beautiful.

The crowd cheered even louder with approval, liking their new princess very much. Hats and confetti were thrown into the air, mingling with exuberant cries of "Long live! Long live!" Each cheer was like a sledgehammer blow to Anastasia's heart. If things had been different, it would be her they were cheering for…

And then Dominique met her gaze.

Tears burned her eyes, and she resolutely held them at bay, lifting her chin proudly, almost defiantly, staring at him. She would not let him see how broken she was, how much he had hurt her.

A strange expression crossed over his handsome features. Was it just a trick of sunlight, or did he actually look regretful? Before she could tell, Dominique looked away.

The crowd began to move, following the procession. "Zey are going to ze church," Angelique whispered. "Shall we?"

Anastasia slowly shook her head. Seeing him had broken her heart. What more could watching him promised to another for a lifetime do?

"Come, let us go 'ome."

She allowed her sister to lead her back to their humble cottage, aware of nothing except the stark pain of a shattered heart, of broken dreams, and of a love forever lost.


End file.
